Field
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to mock server systems. More specifically, techniques are disclosed for a mock server that responds to API calls.
Related Art
Application programming interfaces (APIs) generally expose various routines and methods to software developers for use in obtaining and modifying data using features of a software application. These APIs may be accessible programmatically (e.g., as function calls programmed in an application or function library) or via a web resource for web-based applications. Web-based applications can invoke functionality exposed by an API, for example, using a Representational State Transfer function call (a REST call), queries in an HTTP POST request, a Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) request, or other protocols that allow client software to invoke functions on a remote system.
Programmers often write code that integrates with other components via APIs. During the development process, however, these components may not yet be available or may be unsuitable for testing use for other reasons. Therefore, software development teams sometimes set up mock servers to simulate external API components. Developers can configure a mock API service to respond to API requests in a way that simulates an actual API service. Furthermore, developers can configure the mock API service to facilitate testing. For example, developers can include “stubs” in the mock API service that define how the mock API service should respond to API requests that meet specified criteria.